Awaken The Fighter
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: Naruto doesn't meet Jiraiya at first. Instead he met someone more interesting... Street Fighter crossover. On hiatus. Might be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1: Ryu meets Naruto

A/N: Surpisingly, people want me to continue "Kaoiken". Well I will in months time. Probably before or during winter vacation. Now after watching a youtube video, I came up with another fic idea. "Awaken the Fighter" is the name. It's a crossover with Street fighter so get ready. Hehe. I like this story when I wrote it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryu presents: Awaken the Fighter**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the second chunnin exam...

Naruto walked home in silence. He wasn't jumping up and down because he beat Kiba in the first round. He was still mad on the count of that Hyuuga bastard almost killed Hinata. Sure she was a weird girl but she was practically the only who cared about him. Plus she didn't deserve it. And top it all off, the conflict with Kakashi-sensei set it off.

Kakashi-sensei made some damn excuse to not Naruto and dumped him on that weak-ass jounin named Ebisu who he beat with the Sexy jutsu, and he was the dead-last so that show you how weak he was. If Kakashi knew weak he was, he wouldn't do that or maybe he would. He was probably more or the same in heartlessness to him like the villagers. And just for what... the Kyuubi? Didn't anybody see him as a person and not a vessel?

...he guess nobody. He also guessed the rookie nine would flip on him for that like in a second if they knew. That didn't discluded Hinata either.

All he wanted to do is go home and sleep on it even if it was like 3:00 PM. He's NOT going to train with such a weak ninja like Ebisu in his life. Looks like he was going to fail the exams.

Suddenly he saw a lady getting mugged for her purse by some teenagers. Naruto was about to step in until...

"AHHHHHH!!!" "S-Stop it!" "Who are you..."

After that he seen three bodies K.O. on the floor.

The shadow had a white headband on his head with a matching ripped up kimino shirt and baggy white fighter-like pants with no shoes and red gloves. His hair was total brown and had tanned skin. He was about 5'9 or 5'10 and he looked pretty serious. Then he smiled at the surprise lady.

"Here you go miss. Here's your purse."

"Oh thank you kind sir."

"Oh it was nothing."

Then he just up to the rooftops and jump away. Naruto had only one thought in his mind.

_' Wow! He's good! I want to ask him if I can be his student.'_

_  
_Naruto jump after him but keep his distance.

This keep up until two hours later. The man suddenly stopped.

"I know of you're there. Come out."

Naruto looked shocked and was amazed yet again.

"Hey! How did you beat those kids back there? You didn't even use chakra. Are a shinobi?"

The man blinked and laughed soon. "No. I'm not. I am simple a fighter. I only use my fist and the power of the Hadou principle."

"What? You're a taijutsu user?"

"Hmm. You can say that."

"What Hadou anyway."

"Hadou is kinda of like ki and that thing you ninja use. Chakra. It's like a force of complete power that can be used in any way that offense of defense."

"Oh. I want to know something. Do you..."

"...think that you can teach me, right?"

"Y-yeah. So can you?"

"Hmm. I usually don't take students..."

"Oh..." Naruto said a little saddened. The man looked at him sadly.

"But I see in your eyes that you have great potential. Tell you want. I will take you as my student."

Naruto beamed suddenly. "R-Really?"

The man nodded. "Yes but you got to promise me something."

"Yeah anything!"

"Promise me that you will use your powers for good only. I can't have anybody who's learning my style use it for evil. That would be disgraceful okay?"

"Okay!"

"By the way. Tell me... what's your name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And you mister?"

"Ryu. Just Ryu."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A month later...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The exams had started very quickly. An hour ago, Shikamaru fought Temari and quit, complaining that he had no more chakra even though he enough to defeat Temari. Because of Kankuro quitting, Shino won by default. Shino, even though he didn't show it, was itching to fight. Now that the hour pass and people was looking forward for the Uchiha's match but he didn't come yet so the Sandaime held the match back being generous like he was. Which led to Naruto's match with the Hyuuga. Now the hokage was a generous man indeed and was going to hold it back too but the crowd was getting too anxious and that was the only match besides the Sasuke-Gaara match-up. If Naruto didn't come in a few minutes, he would have to foreit.

Two minutes had passed and the time of foreit was apon. One of the Hokage's ninja, an anbu guard came up to him and said, "Sir the Uzumaki is not here yet. What should we do?"

The Hokage sighed. He knew this might come to this.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Naruto Uzumaki is-"

"-Is here and ready!"

All turned their attention to the loud voice that was coming from the arena. A tornado came from the arena and out came two built guys. One with brown chestnut hair with all white on and red gloves and a man or teen with long blond hair (which looks like Super Saiyan 3 Goku) and all black. In fact the attire was the black verison of the first man's outfit except he had a red spiral on his.

Ryu and Naruto stared at the Hokage and crowd which included Neji.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here. I'm his new sensei, Ryu. Just Ryu."

The Hokage looked shell-shocked for one minute then smiled and nodded.

"Then let the competition begin!"

The crowd cheered and yelled for the fight to start.

Naruto turned his attention to Neji. Ryu jumped to the stand of the Hokage. The Hokage looked serious and stared at the man.

"Did you teach Naruto the..."

Ryu nodded.

"And the..."

Ryu nodded again.

"So he must know about his bloodline abilty then."

"Yes. The **Go-ruden no Tenshi (Golden Angel)** has been unlocked inside him. I personally should know. I have the same abilty."

"So he is able to achieve the **Reido** **Youshiki (Zero Form) **then."

"Yes. It is possibly for him but it strains so much on his body. With a few years, he can master it and the effects wouldn't be very fatal."

"Well let's see how good he is now."

Ryu nodded. He wanted to see how good will his student do but he already knew of the outcome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the arena... Naruto Verus Neji**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked impassive at his oppenent. He had showed no emotions on the battlefield. Like a true shinobi but only better. He wasn't just a shinobi now. He was a fighter, just like Ryu-sensei. He had a intensive training time with Ryu and learned the style of him.

The **Ansatsuken (Murderous/ Assassin's fist) **was a very strong and fearsome style. Ryu had been cautious of him using the style. He couldn't use the style to kill somebody unless that person was threatining another's life. And the Hadou power...

Neji stared at the grown boy. He had to admit, Naruto looked like he could tear him in pieces and that alone put fear into Neji's heart. Even though he was scared inwardly, he put a facade of fearlessness.

"Hmmph. Even though you changed your look and gain _some _muscles, you can not defeat me. Fate has chosen me to win this fight. A fool you are of fight me. You should just give up now and maybe I'll spare you."

Naruto made no response. Only he did was go into a stance that was unfamiliar to him and most of the crowd. Gai however new this style.

Gai narrowed his eyes at the display of Naruto going into this stance of fighting. Lee, seeing this fully and looked weirdly at Gai.

"Gai-sensei. What's the problem?"

"Lee, my student. Look at Naruto-kun's stance."

Lee averted his eyes from the green spandex clad man and looked at his friend down in the arena. He did admit. The stance was weird but familiar.

"So?"

"That's the famous style of the great Shodaime-sama. The **Ansatsuken.** It is the most fearful and rarest fighting style in the world. Nobody has lived feeling the power of it. I hear Ryu-sama the fourth sennin had master that style at the age 14."

"Hey. Didn't the guy down there say he was Ryu-sama?"

"Yes. He did. Naruto-kun has the **Ansatsuken style** on his side. If mastered, he could kill him anybody with a single finger. Even at the the point where he's a newbie at the style, he could seriously hurt Neji."

Lee had wide eyes. He was amazed that Naruto could at least master a little one of the most styles in the world.

"Naruto-kun's youth is burning with such passion!"

"Lee my lovely student. Look at Naruto-kun's power explode!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The _manly _and creepy hug expressioned by the two, scared the audience in the back of them.

(Back to the fight)

Genma the referee for this match looked ready and so did the two.

"This is the third match. Naruto Uzumaki Versus Neji Hyuuga. Ready?"

Both nodded.

"Go!"

Naruto and Neji stared down each other. Measure each other and trying to come up with techinques to defeat each other. The measuing was too much for the crowd and Neji, so Neji decided to attack Naruto head on which was very out of character for him.

Neji tried to palm Naruto in the head but all Naruto did is shift his head to the right from the move at the last minute. Neji tried to hit again but Naruto shifted again. Palm after palm, left to right, Neji could not touch Naruto. So Neji used the Kaiten and spinned himself to hit Naruto.

A explosion was made. It looked like Naruot got hit finally. That was the thoughts running in Tenten's head and others.

_'Good job Neji-kun. You hit the blond boy finally.'_

But as soon the smoke clear all it left was a crater filled with a Hyuuga in it and a boy with a fist out. This amazed the people and put Tenten's thoughts in a loop. How in the hell did Naruto stop Neji with one single punch?

Naruto looked emotionless at the boy. Oh course Neji came out the cratter with minimal cuts and little wounds on his face and arms. Neji looked like he was fighting the devil himself.

"How?"

"Easy. I punched the tornado with the right point. You seem the weakest in the chest area. Now you tried your turns. Let me try now."

Naruto breathed in deep and and ran rapidly at Neji. This amazed everybody except Ryu. After all he taught Naruto the techiques and the style.

Naruto almost flew to Neji and hit him with one finger. The pointer finger and Neji flew back to the exams floor. Neji held his stomach in pain. Naruto then mad dashed to Neji and elbowed him in the face. That knocked out some teeth or two and made him bled out his forehead. Neji looked angered and started to actived his **Byakugan** and limped up to thirty-four feet away from Naruto then he got into his stance.

"Fate is on my side! Take this:** Hakke Rokujuyon Sho ( Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms) !**"

With the speed that Naruto displayed, the audience thought he was going to miss it but Naruto surprised everybody by take the move.

"**Two palms."**

"Four palms."

"Eight palms."

"Sixteen palms."  


**"Thirty-two palms."**

"Sixty-four palms!"

-Crash-

Naruto's body went crashing on the floor. The crowd was bewildered so did Neji but he quickly covered it with confidence and arrogance.

"Hm Hm Hm! I knew it. Fate is on my side. You lose, you dropout."

Neji walked away with a smug look but then he stopped by Naruto's laughing.

"Neji you fool. Turn you idiot."

Neji did turn and looked back to Naruto. Standing with no wounds or scratchs, nor was knocked out. Neji again looked like he was in hell.

"W-Who the hell are you?"

"I have many names. Naruto, Naruto-kun, demon boy, demon spawn, dobe, dead last, dropout. All are my name and belong to me but when you doubt yourself or overmest yourself, you will lose your conviction. What I mean is you can blame fate for everything that happens to you."

That angered Neji to the max.

"SHUT UP."

Neji threw of his headband and it showed his curse seal that looked like a swastika (you know the one from the manga). Then he looked at Naruto.

"This is my curse. I have to burden this seal that holds my fate. I believe that we are all controlled by fate. My fate is to show up the Main house branch and defeat them. You can never understand!"

Naruto's eyes were shadowed in his long hair. Then his eyes flashed yellow for a second and you can see yellow chakra coming out of him which bewildered most adult in the stand. Wasn't the Kyuubi's chakra red?

"Oh I understand. You see Neji, you're not the only who bears a seal. I do and so wahy! You think you can live life being rule by fate? No. If live was ruled by fate, I would dead a long time ago. I say we can defy fate and make our own fate. You can't possibly believe you will die when fate choose you to. That's why you are going to lose this battle. That and your born with your greatness. There are two kind of people out there. Those that are born with power and other who work hard for it. You're the only one here who can't understand. Just you."

Naruto chakra started leaking out so much Neji could see.

"H-How could you mold chakra?"

"Hehe. Well let just say this is my bloodline."

Naruto's whole body was shining with golden chakra. All of the people amazed especially Sakura and Ino and the rest of the rookie nine except Sasuke which still wasn't here.

Naruto started runing back to the wall and ran up the wall. Again he shocked the people except Ryu. Then he did something surprising, he put his two hands in a monster sense (like the Kamemeha). Ryu taught this devasting move and could blow back the strongest of foe.

"Neji Hyuuga. Take this! Ha!"

Naruto started running down the arena wall and the blue light aura in between his palms started get larger. And larger.

Neji, trusting in his instinct started running back but Naruto was too fast. Then shining Naruto jumped in the air with made him directly over Neji and the light was over his hands now.

"Feel the power of...**Hadouken!**"

The techinque hit Neji with such force it put another explosion in the arean but this time bigger and harder. All the people looked shocked.

Shikamaru stopped standing lazily over the pole and stood up straight. Temari looked stupified. Shino didn't show it but he was stupified as well. Gaara had wide eyes of display of such power. The Uzumaki surprised him again. Who was Naruto Uzumaki?

Sakura and Ino had wide anime eyes. Hinata was blushing like mad and amazed by her idol again. Kiba had wide anime eyes too and Lee and Gai yelled for Naruto's name in happiness. Especially happy and in awe that Naruto did such a youthful move on the Hyuuga boy though he was their student/ teammate. If his sensei was here, he probably be amazed.

The hokage was shocked as well. So was the crowd. The only person who wasn't shocked was Ryu who was smiling.

The smoke cleared and it showed that Naruto was over the body of the knocked out Hyuuga. Naruto didn't stared at him with angry eyes nor sad eyes. Just a emotionness face.

"I used to be like you once. Just blame fate and complain about life but the diference was back then and now I still try to change fate."

Everybody was quiet. All focusing on the standing boy.

"Also there another difference. You aren't a dropout."

Naruto started walking away. Genma the referee smiled.

_'Good job kid.'_

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

The crowd cheered but not because the boy but the amazing match that took place."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: All right. My first chapter is done. I hope this is successful and put my heart and soul in it. I hope all likes it. Ja ne! (Goodbye!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awaken the fighter's theme song: Awaken by Disturbed**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stripped of life, alone

In the midst of something that I

Want to play with your evil inside

wanting, letting go, of what never could be again

Lost and alone

Imprisoned now inside your mind

With the way you tried

To destroy me again

You were waiting and living for no one

With the way you tried

To completely refuse all your life

Feed on nothing

You'll never live up to me

Awaken you

With a little evil inside

Feed on your nothing

You'll never live up to me

I've stricken you

Feed on your nothing

And you'll never live up to me

There isn't a thing that I can do

Watching the whole thing just wash away

Making me long

Making you strong

Awaken you

With a little evil inside

Feed on your nothing

You'll never live up to me

I've stricken you

Feed on your nothing

And you'll never live up to me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Shukaku Vs Go Ruden Tenshi 1

A/N: Yo! I can't believe people love my crossover. Thank you. I though nobody would like this. Whew! That takes a load off my back though I generally think up more fic everyday. A lot I can write about Naruto. Now this is the second chapter to "Awaken the fighter." I haven't forget about the fics "The Dark Renegade", "Shadows fall, Light shatters", and "Inari's new life". It's just a little hard getting on my feet for the making of the next chapter of "The Dark Renegade" and I gave you the christmas present of "Inari's new life".

Oh yeah here's the polls.

Hinata- 1

Tsunade- 1

Sakura- 1

Tenten- 1

Temari- 1

Harem- 1

I like to thank my newest beta writer for various, Shikamaru the nerd. Him, Hoyt and the Eighth-sin has been helping me so I have to give my thanks to them. Team S.I.N. forever son!

So... here's "Awaken the fighter: Chapter 2: Ichibi no Shukaku Verus Go-ruden Tenshi: Part 1". Ja ne!

Wait... um... Well... Naruto... well let me explain him. Naruto's attire looks like Ryu but the black verison again. He has a black headband, has black bracers on his feet like Ryu, red gloves and a red spiral on the back. The reason he has long hair because really he did something that you will find out in this chapter and his attitude changed.

A lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryu presents:**

**Chapter 2: Ichibi no Shukaku Verus Go-ruden Tenshi (Part 1)  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

It seemed like a flash and the match was over.

Bam! Bang! Crash! 

The Uzumaki boy won and defeated the noble Hyuuga. Many were brought in a state of confusion. Just last month, the boy was playing pranks and bugging the crap out of them, now he was winning and... they clapped, they clapped.

Well, of course they were suppose to clap. It was a hell of a match! The boy showed no fear, never stopped and never quit but still why. All that were present there, staring in the face of a main event like that watched as Uzumaki-teme practically kick the shit out of a prodigy and stood in their chairs, their steel or titanium chairs and clapped a hurricane for the boy and the match. 

Many didn't understand though. Their minds still knew of the boy. Well most, hated the boy, that much was obvious but why did they still clap? Maybe people could expect silence or jeering or jeering while one people or two or five clapped for the demon brat but no, all stood up and clapped for him, no jeering, no silence, nothing other then clapping and applauding for the boy. Maybe... maybe their hearts told them to.

Whatever it was, the anticapation in the crowd was gone, just complete silence and waiting for the next match but while people were quiet, the patters of feet were still going on****

Naruto walked back in silence to the stands. He was greeted by a shout.

"Hey Naruto! Over here buddy!"

Naruto turned to see Kiba the dog-lover talking to him. He smiled slightly.

"Hey Kiba."

"Naruto, man. How did you learn that powerful move? Me and Hinata was stunned. Right Hinata?"

"R-Right. Naruto-k-kun was amazing." She beamed at him with her cute blushing.

Naruto slightly blushed and scratch his neck in embarrassment.

"Ah... thanks. I think."

"Naruto there you are."

Naruto turned to see Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Sakura.

"Naruto, you gotten strong." Shikamaru said. The other three nodded.

"Well I have to. Kakashi wasn't going teach me so I have to learn something." Naruto said. Sakura noticed something and got quickly mad.

"Naruto why don't you call Kakashi-sensei "sensei" anymore? Show some respect!" Sakura screamed and tried hit Naruto upside his head.

Well the keyword was "tried" because as soon as she did that Naruto grabbed her wrist forceful. Naturally, because she had dainty arms, it hurt.

'_Whoa! _' Everbody thought. Sakura really was scared now.

"Sakura. Don't you dare touch me! I don't call Kakashi "sensei" no more because he didn't even try to teach or train me. He dumped me on that weak Ebisu just to train Sasuke and I had to find a strong person to train me. Because of that, he does not deserve the title "sensei" anymore. I got my wish granted when I got stronger by getting trained by a sannin. If you don't like, just kiss off!"

Naruto pulled always and started walking away. Everybody stared at him while Sakura stared at her hand.

_'H-He grabbed my arm so fast and his grip was very strong. Like he was trying to hurt me. I think I miss the old Naruto now.'_

---

After that happened, Naruto decided to not sit around Sakura. It's not like he didn't like her but you can't just grab her hand then expect it to be over like that.

At first, he let his angry get the best of him. Just that frustration and the rage he felt about the village practically beating him down, he had to unleash it on somebody. First Neji and then Sakura. Even after learning the Hadou principle, Naruto still had a long time of learning the principle of calmness and virtue.

He sighed and took a rubberband out and tied it up. This hair had been a burden for some time now but Naruto didn't want to cut, saying it looked cool. Naruto let it loose because he didn't like his hair tied up sometimes. Thought Naruto was still immature at time, he was more focused and calm in battles. When he fights, he let all his emotions disappear and become filled with indifference. Naruto's power wasn't the only one to grow up over the vacation.

His body seemed to shifted with power. He had lean and big muscles with his usual tanned skin but more of a health color than before. Not that he didn't have a normal color before, but his skin didn't go pale or red as it stayed the color now. Probably had to do with the 'Kyuubi Absorption thing'.

Naruto looked back to the memory of Ryu telling him about the Kyuubi.

_Flashback_

"Naruto. You know of the Kyuubi right?"

Naruto nodded to Ryu. "Hai, Ryu-sensei."

"The biju lord himself resides inside you, Naruto. This might serve a bad factor. Probably. As you know, the _**Satsui no Hadou **__is an evil substance that could be used when you lose your morals, control and the ability to reason. You are consumed with the desire to win and the bloodlust to kill. The __**Satsui no Hadou**__ could be used with Kyuubi's evil chakra and could cause you to become a demon yourself. That is why I suggest this."_

_Naruto gulped, fearing what will he say. "W... What?"_

Ryu took two seconds, getting ready to say it. "Absorbing the Kyuubi and its chakra."

_  
"But would that make mine more demonic?" Naruto asked. He feared that his chakra would become evil and give the villagers and everybody else a reason to hate him more. Ryu, almost mindreading Naruto's anxiety, started to persuade Naruto while reassuring him.  
_

_"Do not fret. Your chakra will stay the same except a few things. Your chakra may turn purple, given that Kyuubi's chakra was red and yours is blue and technically combine them and its purple but that's besides the point. You're still Naruto no matter what happens. The absorption would only allow a few things to you. One, just like Kyuubi, you could turn your chakra into a solid or liquid so you will have some skills learning ice and water attacks. Your chakra reserves will reach the roof and you will be able to channel even more chakra but that comes with a price. Because of the high chakra reserves, you will start out with terrible chakra control. If you do not control your chakra right, when you use attack, you will not know how much chakra to pour into the attack. Which will result to be exhausted after using one single justu. So you have to learn it and learn it is essential of becoming a ninja, understand?"  
_

_Naruto nodded but wonder something of Ryu. "Oi, Ryu-sensei. How do know so much about shinobi but yourself isn't one?"  
_

_Ryu just chuckled. "Reading. Having lots of time in my life and my "factor", gives me time plus watching is kind of my thing."_

Naruto smiled at the joke of Ryu and nodded about the certain "factor" Ryu was talking about. Ryu looked at him, wanting to know the answer. Naruto sighed and thought for a few seconds. Then after the seconds came to an end, he gave Ryu an answer.

"How do I start the aborption thingy?"

Ryu nodded silently. "Right. First you must talk to Kyuubi, face to face. Then I will do the technique. Go now and speak with him."

Naruto sat down on the grass field they were in and crossed his legs in yoga-like position and then closed his eye lids to cross over to his unconsciousness side.

------

Naruto's mind...  


_**Black pitch place. Endless seas of oblivion. That's how much you could describe it. In Naruto's mind, it was a strange thing to say about it.**_

It was a sewer with pipes as such going into obllivion and pitch black spaces. Naruto could hardly see so, he did what his instincts told him. He followed the pipes. As soon as he did, he found out of instead they led him to oblivion, he was in a big room where a prison cell dwelled at.

And where the prison cell was at, Kyuubi was.  


_**'Kyuubi's cell.' Narutoi thought.**_

"Ah... so my container is here. I see that here for the deal huh?"

"What? How did you know of it?"

"Lets just say that the walls have ears."  


_**"Yeah. So do you, but who saying anything." Naruto muttered. Kyuubi went on, ignoring want Naruto said.**_

"Kit. Twelve years I have been cooped up in this prison and to bluntly say it, I rather hate it down here. I mean I'm stuck inside your navel. The seal bounds me of doing anything at all, not as something of say a simple hello to the Konoha village in person."  


_**Naruto rolled his eyes. "Please. Then you would destroyed the village along with all its inhabitants including me."  
**_

_**Kyuubi, as giving a innocent looked, innocently denied that. "Why must think of me like that, kit?"**_

_**"Whatever. So do you agree."**_

"Yes but..."

"But what?"  


_**"You know it's been twelve long years since I seen daylight and-"  
**_

_**"No. You're not coming out the seal or my body and that's finally."  
**_

_**"Listen. When you absorb my powers and my blessed skills, you will have the power do beat me as I will be become weaker then you and technically, you will become the new biju lord. Your power will be suppassing that of any demon created. I will just become weaker then you and grow my own chakra set. So you see, my power and yours will become a force to be messed with. You would probably become the **_**Juubi**_** of all of them."**_

"The thought of becoming a demon is quite scary."

Kyuubi shrugged the best a fox could. "Whatever."

_**  
"Yeah. It would be kind cool though. And I know you will love, finally become something with inplausable thumbs."**_

The Kyuubi growled. "Watch it, kit."

"Okay, it's a deal."

The Kyuubi nodded. "Fine. Now... LEAVE MY DOMAIN, KIT!!"

Naruto found himself being throw out the unconsciousness side again.

_-----_

He learned the technique in the end and he learned that he was very fast on catching onto techniques taught to him by Ryu-sensei. He was stronger now, more crictically, faster, better, he was the whole package!

The thing about it was, just like he had a lot of chakra because of Kyuubi's influence, he had a lot of spiritual energy, also known as "Ki" but the Hadou power was based on the power of fusing both energies, physically and mentally (or spiritually), chakra and ki, that would unlock the Hadou power. With the Hadou, he was a better person.

But the thing about it was he was not a ninja, a fighter maybe but not a ninja. A ninja only had the physically down. No matter how much they said they could focus on mental power like physically, they could not get the mental power all the way down. Monks were people who study religions that were very old like Buddhism or Shinotism but they only were able to unlock the mental power instead of the physical power.

That's why there are people called "fighters". Meaning non-ninjas that were still skilled fighters, samurai, etcetra, the "fighters" studied religions. A resent religion called Bushidoism is the religion that fuses Zen Buddhism and the codes and conducts of Bushido. Bushidoism keep Ryu and Naruto calm but the fighting part taught Naruto how to fight without barely lifting a finger, how to wait for his opponent's next move and how to never show their feeling in a battle. Though how many people were good in this, the would eventually turn into a puppet of apathy if they stay like that. Though it was true it was a conduct only samurai followed, it's meaning meant "Way of the warrior" so it was view as a religion to only warriors.

Within a month, Naruto got the basics done of the fighting style but still was lacking in speed, form and strength. And the Hadou power... it was strange but Naruto got down the **Hadouken **easily. Okay, it wasn't as strong as Ryu's but still, that did not mean a thing. It was still a strong technique that didn't need a seals so Sasuke or Kakashi couldn't copy the technique.

_'Take that, copycats!'_

...Of course Naruto had a little of old self in there.

----

"The next match is Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan verus Sabaku no Gaara or Gaara of the desert. This match is for the stop of the semi-finals. Please step forward."

Gaara in the stands, smirked evily. "Mother, you will have Uchiha's blood to feast on today."

Gaara used **Suna Shunshin (Sand Body Flicker)** to get down to the arena and got excited to fight Sasuke and cause blood. He knew his _mother _was hungry for some blood.

Meanwhile in the stands, Ryu watched Gaara with his student, Naruto. Ryu narrowed his eyes as he looked at the red haired ninja of the Sand village.

"There's something strange about that boy."

"Who, Gaara?"

"Tell me, how do you know of him?"

"Well, I know he's a bloodlusting ninja. I mean, he tried killin' Lee earlier in the second part of the Chunin Exams Tournament. This guy is crazy."

"Naruto be very wary of that boy. I sense great evil in him. You got that?"

"Yes, Ryu-sensei."

----

(**Back to Gemna and Gaara**)

"Sasuke Uchiha has less than a minute to come or he automatically foreit the match."

"...Uchiha ..."

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know, Sakura but he better get here or he loses." Ino said, worrying just as much as Sakura about the Uchiha.

Almost a minute passed by and Genma started speaking again.

"Okay. Due to his tardiness in this matchup against Gaara of Sunagakure, I, Genma Shiranui, announces that Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, fore-"

"So sorry we're late but we kinda got late on the way here."

A gathering of wind and leaves came and inside the mini-whirlpool, was one Kakashi Hatake and his student, Sasuke Uchiha.

"But we're here and Sasuke's ready for his matchup with Gaara, right Sasuke?"

"Hmmph." That was all he said.

----

Naruto in the stand crossed his arms and growled. "Show off."

Ryu looked at both of two new ninjas.

"Is that your other teammate and ninja sensei?"

"Former teammate and sensei." Naruto corrected.

"The famous Sharingan no Kakashi and the prized Uchiha of Konoha's famous clan?"

"The one and only."

"Hmmmm..."

"What is is, master?"

"It's nothing."

The other side of the stands, Sakura and Ino were drooling at the site of Sasuke. Choji looked worried of the two girls.

"Uh... girls?"

"Leave 'em, Choji. They're in their _mood_."

"Their 'I love Sasuke Uchiha' mood?"

"Yep."

Kiba and Hinata rolled their eyes as well.

----

Genma chewed back on his senbon needle furiously. "Fine. Don't do it again. Today is Gaara verus Sasuke. Ready?"

Sasuke and Gaara wordlessly nodded.

"Ready? Fight!"

Genma stepped to the side as Sasuke came running to attack Gaara but the sand came to protect him and Sasuke's hand started sinking in.

"Wha-"

"Hahahaha!" Gaara laughed evily. "You can not touch me. I am superior to all of you."

"Hmmph. We will see about that."

Sand stared pouring out Gaara's calabash gourd.

"This will be fun, I can tatse your blood now."

Sasuke raised a eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Gaara then held his head in pain. "Ahhhh!!"

"Huh?"

"Mother... wait just a little more... your dinner is coming."

"What the fuck?"

His sand drop from his gourd. Sasuke had enough of talking. Sasuke threw three shurikens at him but the sand on the ground came up as a clone of Gaara.

"Fear my **Suna Bunshin**!"

The clone spit out sand. Sasuke jumped in fear of being hit by it. Then Sasuke came with a flying roundhouse kick to the body of sand. Then punched it in its neck but it smirked, seeing it had no effect. Then Sasuke used an open palm fist to destroy it. Then he ran to punch Gaara. Naturally, the sand came up to protect him. Sasuke smirked and disappeared from view. Gaara looked surprised and Sasuke appeared back in view but behind him. It didn't take long for Gaara to learned that and Gaara looked in a state of shock.

"He's fast."

Then Sasuke cocked his hand back for a punch and landed a blow in Gaara's face. Gaara though he saw an image of Lee Rock punching with Sasuke. The force of the punch threw Gaara near the Chunnin stadium wall. 

Sasuke smirked at the boy as he knew he had the upper hand now. Then he taunted him with Lee's stance. Lee and Gai in the crowd looked angered.

"Ooooh... Sasuke Uchiha!!"

"Lee, my precious student do not fret of that Uchiha. I will teach you more of the **Goken (Strong Fist)** style. Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake will regret copying our style."

"Aye, Gai-sensei!"

Sasuke looked at the boy with Lee's stance. "Come."

Gaara did not come up or say anything.

Sasuke repeated himself. "Come."

Gaara did not say a thing again, only glaring at the boy.

"If you won't come here and fight me like a ninja, then I will!"

Sasuke speeded off to Gaara. Gaara tried defend himself with his sand but Sasuke dodged it, got behind and hit him again. This time with a kick to his chest, sending him to the other side of the stadium. The crowd looked in awe.

Gaara looked angered but didn't do a thing. Sasuke assumed Lee's stance again.

"What happened? Why aren't you fight?" Sasuke taunted.

"..." Gaara said nothing again.

"Guess you're going to lose today!"

Sasuke ran toward Gaara but then circled around his opponent with super speed. Gaara looked in all directions, becoming confused but then Sasuke rolled inside Gaara's area, grabbed the white straps on his gourd and kicked him in his gut. After then kicked him straight to the ground.

Sasuke stood in total confindence, smirking devishily at the red-haired demonic boy. Gaara looked angred and started bringing his two hands into a hand-seal.

"Whatever planning... give it up... you can't win!"

Sasuke ran at him but as soon as he was there... he was staring frightenly at Gaara's sand sphere. Gaara covered himself in a orb of sand and like before how the sand protected Gaara, he was staring down at sandy spikes on the sphere.

"This is my ulimate defense. You can not destory me. I will not be destroyed or denied my existence. It is you that will be killed here today! Hahahahaha!!"

Sasuke grunted. "Just like before, I find a way past your defenses!"

Sasuke jumped on top of the sphere and in return, spikes jumped up from his direct position. Sasuke was forced to jump in order to not get possibly serverly injured by the spikes.

Sasuke knew very well that he could not attack the sphere without being impaled by those spikes unless he tried the move Kakashi taught him.

Sasuke started running to the colosseum's left wall. Then he channel chakra into his legs and ran up the walls. Another thing Kakashi taught him.

The crowd's eyes followed the Uchiha with their eyes especially Sakura and Ino.

"What is Sasuke-kun doing?"

"I don't know but I think it's going to be big."

Sasuke let a sigh slip through his lips and started to focus.

"Come on... focus Sasuke! Let's try this jutsu again."

Sasuke remembered exactly the day of the semi-finals at the Chunnin Exams of what Kakashi said to him.

_'Remember Sasuke... only try this jutsu three times and three times only. At your level of chakra, it is just too much to do more then three of these.'__**  
**__  
'Okay Kakashi. Times to go. Chakra!'_

He started channeling chakra to his right hand. Five hand seals and he was done.

_'All right. It's here!'_

A spark of lightning started. His hands were sparking with the current chakra that now turned into lightning. The crowd watched as the blue florescent light shined throughout the colosseum. The blue light grabbed everybody's attention, even Naruto's.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What in the hell is Sasuke-teme doing?"

"I don't know but your former sensei taught him this."

"Just like Hatake. Always favoring Sasuke instead of teach his other students something too. If he wasn't there, they would surely die."

Ryu just nodded and stared back at the Uchiha.

Meanwhile... Sasuke started smirking. "This is the end, Sabaku no Gaara! Here's comes the pain!"

Sasuke's speed rapidly increased and soon he was on the ground, running with the Lightning based attack in his hand. Gai in the stands and Lee walked to Kakashi who was standing 'cooly' in the stands, watching his grand student go to work with Gaara.

"Why did you teach him those moves?"

"What move?"

Gai was already annoyed with Kakashi and his copying student but Kakashi's obvious fake cluelessness was making him more apoplectic that he felt like he was going to explode.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hatake! The jutsu he's using now and then copying and disgracing the Gouken like that. That is young Lee's and my's cherished fighting style. You and your student has no reason whatsoever to go and disrepute our style."

Kakashi looked at Gai with cold eyes. "We are ninjas. We are required to use anything to defeat our opponents, no matter what. To protect everything we love. I don't care whether or not you and Lee-san are discontent with and how your _prized_ style was copied by Sasuke. We need the style to help Sasuke in speed. To work on the attack he is using now on Gaara."

"Well what about your other students' training? Things simply can not revolve around the Uchiha all the time. If you do not pick up their training, they will die when you are not there to help them."

"..." Kakashi stayed silent. Gai and Lee turned to leave.

Sasuke just impaled Gaara and called out his attack.

"**Chidori!!!**"

Gaara held his shoulder in pain as the sand sphere crumble to lumpy, shapeless sand again. He stared down at his shoulder and screamed at the site of his blood.

"BLOOODD!! MYYYYYY BLOOOOODDDD!!!"

An explosion was heard at the post of Hokages. Naruto turned his head in confusion and shock.

"What the heck is happen, Ryu-sensei?"

"I don't know exactly but it looks like there is a trader. Okay, here's the plan, Naruto."

"Hai?"

"Go after Gaara. No doubt you felt that evil energy in the air." Naruto nodded. Every since the battle, the boy was producing evil energy that put some fear in his sensei.

"Right, sensei but where are you going?"

"I'm going to help out our Hokage of course. No sense of standing here."

"Okay. I'll be back soon, Ryu-sensei."

Naruto jumped into the crowd and chased after Gaara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awaken the fighter's theme song: Awaken by Disturbed**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stripped of life, alone

In the midst of something that I

Want to play with your evil inside

wanting, letting go, of what never could be again

Lost and alone

Imprisoned now inside your mind

With the way you tried

To destroy me again

You were waiting and living for no one

With the way you tried

To completely refuse all your life

Feed on nothing

You'll never live up to me

Awaken you

With a little evil inside

Feed on your nothing

You'll never live up to me

I've stricken you

Feed on your nothing

And you'll never live up to me

There isn't a thing that I can do

Watching the whole thing just wash away

Making me long

Making you strong

Awaken you

With a little evil inside

Feed on your nothing

You'll never live up to me

I've stricken you

Feed on your nothing

And you'll never live up to me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Shukaku Vs Go Ruden Tenshi 2

**Disclaimer: Like any fanfiction fan(s) or Naruto fan(s), we have to put up a disclaimer, not claiming the anime. In this case, Naruto Uzumaki and his star anime, **_**Naruto**_**. Every character of all the Naruto anime chapters, episodes, and games are not mine or anybody other then its orignal creator, Masashi Kishimoto.**

Of course, most of us would love owning this anime, and start changing around this. Of course if I owned it, I would do so many evil things but that's how I am.

----

A/N: Harem lovers might love this story. If this is going to be a harem, this is the pairing of the harem.

Tsunade/Kurenai/Anko

All three will keep their current age and I will not changing Tsunade's age if done. Kurenai will not join the harem so fast and Anko will only lust first, then love.

Other Harem pairings:

Sakura/Hinata/Ino

Which probably be the easiest to write with their personalities. Sakura and Ino still show admiration to Sasuke and will not love him off the back and Hinata will not go out of character and tell Naruto that she has a crush on him automatic. Their relationship will grow and then soon, he will find out on his own and if done, they will not fall in love until the three-year period is over. I want a semi-tight plot, you know.

Tenten/Temari

A two women harem that is probably going to be the hardest to write. Temari lives in different villages then him and Tenten doesn't know him well. If it is, Temari will fear him first because of a... certain event here and Tenten will hate him for beating her crush in the exams, i.e. Neji Hyuuga. Other than that, their relationship will not flourish until the three-year time period.

Hinata/Kurenai

Ah... sensei and pupil alike. Image that. Well, Hinata's crush will probably be contagious then. No real detail about this because this one is more... easier.

Any other Harem or single pairings are fine. Give me an idea. I will settle this finally in Chapter 4.

Polls

Sakura- 2

Hinata- 6

Harem- 10

Temari- 5

Tenten- 5

Ino- 1

Tsunade- 2

OC- 1

------------------------------------------------------

**Ryu presents:**

Chapter 3: Shukaku verus Go-ruden tenshi (Thinking about change the name) (Part 2)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(New beginning theme song: Stupify)_

Yeah, bringing you another disturbing creation  
from the mind of one sick animal who can't tell the difference  
and gets stupified

I've been waiting my whole life for just one fck!  
And all I needed was just one fck!  
How can you say that you don't give a fck!  
I find myself stupified, coming back again  
All I wanted was just one fck!  
One tiny little innocent fck!  
And when I feel like I'm shit out of luck  
I find my stupified, coming back again

Why, do you like playing around with  
My, narrow scope of reality  
I, can feel it all start slipping  
I think I'm breaking down

Why, do you like playing around with  
My, narrow scope of reality  
I, can feel it all start slipping away  
See but I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupified  
It's all the same you say  
Live with it

But I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupified  
I get stupified

All the people in the left wing rock!  
And all the people in the right wing rock!  
And all the people in the underground rock!  
I find myself stupified, coming back again  
All the people in the high rise rock!  
And all the people in the projects rock!  
And all la hente in the bario rock!  
I find myself stupified, coming back again

Why, do you like playing around with  
My, narrow scope of reality  
I, can feel it all start slipping  
I think I'm breaking down

Why, do you like playing around with  
My, narrow scope of reality  
I, can feel it all start slipping away  
See but I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupified  
It's all the same you say  
Live with it

But I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupified  
I get stupified

And don't deny me  
No baby now, don't deny me  
And darlin' don't be afraid...

But I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupified

Look in my face, stare in my soul  
I begin to stupify. Ah!  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
I begin to stupify. Ah!  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
I begin to stupify. Ah!  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
I begin to stupify. Ah!

Look in my face, stare in my soul  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
Look in my face!  
Look in my face!  
Look in my face!  
I begin to stupify! Ah!

----------

It was something about Mondays he hated. Was it the constant troubles in the morning or maybe the crazy missions sometimes he was assigned to?

Well, whatever it was, Kerio Yakushi was standing with his friend, fighting off a horde of enemies and winning.

Nope. That was in his own reality. In the world's reality, him and his friend, Oriek Shiukay was getting fucked up and badly. Not a simple beating with some bruises on the side and some love taps to soften him and his friend up but air-gasping, breath-taking, fist-swing that felt like being gritted with an iron on the same red and irriatied area.

Or maybe because they were being punched in stomach a few times. Yep, that was it.

"I...I can't believe you got us in... (breathless gasp )... this shit...Kerio!"

"What?! My fault?! You said, "Ooooh Kerio, lets fight the sound and sand ninjas and be rewarded by Sarutobi-sama. We are small time ninjas and this will bring us to the top. We're always in the backround while famous ninja like _Kakasho _or _Guy _or that Uzumaki brat and we need somebody to reconsider us as hero and not just ... people in the backround or just some bodyguard."

Remember Sarutobi's two chunnin bodyguards who have a grudge about Naruto Uzumaki, well, here they were, making a debut of their shinobi tactics but they were soon... "handed" to the other foes and where being comedically beaten to the air came out their lungs.

"Well... you shouldn't listen to me next time."

"Fine I won't... if we make out a...(breathless gasp again)... l-live here."

The two forgot about fighting back a long time ago. They were outmatched by this ninjas and getting their ass handed on a silver platter. If this wouldn't get more humilating.

"WWWWWWWHHHHH... (gasps)-"

The enemy ninja said, "Shut up, Konohan bastard. Now, we are going to torture you until you tell us where the Forbidden scroll is." The sound ninja said devishly to the ears of both Kerio and Oriek, forget his duties of when catching and hostaging a foe, he was supposed to report to Orochimaru's pupil, Kabuto or Orochimaru himself and only wanting power for himself.

His ally look at him with some confusion.

"Nezumi. What are you saying? All of hostage's capture are to be report to Orochimaru-sam-" The ally stated but was interrupted by Nezumi.

"I know, I know, Tatemaru, but just once I want to feel the power. We will steal the Forbidden scroll and study under it and grant us amazing powers."

"B-But... our master will-" He started, unsure and fearing the next thing.

"What? The cursed seal? We will not be effect once we find a jutsu that can remove to cursed seal! Hahahaha! And the only way to find out the location of it is to _shake up _these two nitwits. Jeez, reminds me of the Legendary stupid brothers." Nezumi the foe ninja said snieldly and with a rat-like sneer on his face.

Tatemaru, the smarter one, didn't want this. He knew Orochimaru will be...

He trailed off and his lips became saltly. He gulp in fear of being... punished. Master will be most unpleased. Tatemaru looked at him with resentment.

"Nezumi, I don't know about this. I still fear Orochimaru and I-"

"He will never know, fool."

"Ooooh yes he willllll..." A voice ring from a distant. All four turned to Orochimaru and because Nezumi and Tatemaru was distracted, the two Konohan guards left with a hurry.

"Well, well, well, I had heard enough here. It seems like Nezumi-kun wants to leave me and the Otogakure."

"N-Not at all, Orochimaru-sama. It wasn't me, really, Tatemaru-" Nezumi tried pleading but Orochimaru looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Surely you must know that I heard the whole thing. Poor Tatemaru was only trying to warn you but you did not heed his warning, saying he was a wimp, that I would not gfind out but he was right, I would hurt you through the **Juin (Cursed Seal)**."

Nezumi's cursed seal activated and he felt pain beyond any he felt before. It was unbearable and felt like somebody was impaling him with a sword. He fell to his knees and and held the painful area, his heart.

"Ahhhhh!!! P-Please Orochimaru-sama. I-I will obey and obey you only for my life."

Orochimaru smirked like a snake and was chuckling. "Really? Well, why don't you show me how can do that. I let you prove that. But..."

The man with a shrewd face that was once full of anguish, his burning pain subsided and he silent breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Betray me again, " Orochimaru started again. "You will die."

More pain was brought back to him, to show him a reminder of it. Tatemaru stared at them, stared at Orochimaru mostly with dread in his eyes but he said not a word.

"You and Tatemaru will follow me. I wish to... meet a certain somebody in battle."

-----

**Back at the stadium...**

The ground shook and the villagers started yelling as most tried evacuating the area. The ones left behind, was left for dead.

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai was all there, fight off some ninjas. A kick to one ninja's abodimal area, and Kakashi stabbed the fallen ninja in his jugular vein, killing him.

Lee tried helping them, but he wasn't all 100 now and Gai, his sensei, told him to evacuate with the other villager. He said, he would be safe. Lee, knowing he was right, left the area, hesitantly.

Kakashi killed about 12 ninjas now and Gai was on his 11th. Gai decided to make things interesting.

"Kakashi, let's play a game. Winner takes all."

"I'm listening." Kakashi snapped an oncoming ninja's neck. Gai stabbed another in the eye, making the other cry in pain.

"Whoever kills the least amount of ninjas, will buy everybody we know a beer." Gai said jokingly.

"I can't believe you're thinking about a beer now when we're fighting for our lives here!!" Kurenai yelled, after she sent a ninja in a dream-killing genjutsu and punched other in the face, knocking him out.

"Awww, come on, Kurenai. Lighten up. I'm game also." Asuma said, liking the challenge.

Kurenai shook her head in disbelieve. Still, a cold one sounded good.

"Okay... I...I'm in."

----

**Hokage's tower**

Obi Sarutobi and the 4th Sannin, Ryu, was on the roof top together, waiting for Orochimaru to approach them.

"So... what you got to stop Orochimaru, Sarutobi-sensei?"

"I don't necessarily know, Ryu but I will come up with something in our battle."

Ryu nodded to him. "To think it come to thins. One of my oldest friends is my enemy. I will stop him at all cost this time and will not let him slip through."

"So will I, Ryu. So will I."

A moment and Orochimaru pops into the battlefield. He had a snake-like sneer on his face and looked smugly at Sarutobi.

"Ah... Saru-sensei. It seems you stay where I left you at and... oh... Ryu-kun, you're here too. Here to protect sensei?"

"That's Ryu to you, _hebi_." Ryu said blankly, no real expression on his face and would not let Orochimaru frustrate him this time around.

"Well, _doragon_, I hope you don't fall through like last time."

Ryu stayed quiet and focus, Orochimaru's plans of frustration failed. Orochimaru chuckled evily.

"Ku ku ku! This will be fun to fight you both. I'll kill both the "Proffessor" and the "Dragon of the East" and prove that I can kill any one of the Sannins."

Sarutobi wordlessly threw off the Hokage's robes and showed his black battle suit. It was with a iron helmet, few shurikens, black ninja gloves, and matching colored pants and boots. Ryu assumed the **Ansatsuken **stance. Orochimaru stood, smirking at both of the ninja and fighter of Konoha. Sarutobi, Ryu and Orochimaru had a staredown. Orochimaru's minons came to view.

Orochimaru's elite bodyguards was here. The Sound Four was their names. Four of them and they all joined to do this technique unknown to both of the Konoha ninjas.

"**Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)!!"**

A purple light drawed from the sky, encamped all three of them. The four, as fast they came, went without a squeak. Orochimaru was not surprised like Ryu and Sarutobi, in fact, he was hoping for it. The three of them stared at each other again and Orochimaru started to make his way to Sarutobi with a punch but the elderly man block with ease.

"Huh. Losing your touch, _osheigo_?"

Orochimaru started to snarl. Ryu came and slugged Orochimaru in his face. Orochimaru started falling off the roof. Sarutobi with a few seals and...

"**Doton: Ryuuchou Tsuchi Umi (Earth Release: Flowing Earth Ocean)!!**"

A ocean of mud came crashing down onto Orochimaru and Sarutobi soon sent Orochimaru a fiery surprise.

"Here, _prized student_," Sarutobi said with venom in his mouth. "Take this move. **Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)!**"

He inhaled all the oxygen he could get and exhaled the fire of a fire-breathing dragon. It was scorching hot flame, like a flamethrower. Orochimaru looked like he was hit on but Ryu knew he used the **Shunshin Jutsu **to get anyway but it was too late to react because he was hit with an attack.

"**Sen'eijashu! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**"

Ryu was knocked down with five snakes projecting his right wrist and hand. Ryu was glad that none of the snake's was venomnous or injected venom into him and meanwhile, Sarutobi came to his aid but Orochimaru clawed him back. Orochimaru did a couple of seals and screamed out.

"**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ten no Tachi! (Grasscutter sword: Long sword of the Heavens)**"

A snake came out of his mouth, carrying a sword in its mouth. Orochimaru's sword came popping out and looked smugly at them both.

"Here it is. The legendary sword, Kusanagi, the sword of the Heavens. This sword was once Manda and it can cut through anything. Ku Ku Ku! Come, _sensei _and Ryu-_kun_."

Orochimaru had a nack of annoying his opponents and Ryu looked ready to have some snake skinned clothing.

"Hey, Orochi-_kun_... take this!! **Hadouken!!**"

Orochimaru's sword defected the attack with ease. Ryu looked surprise. Orochimaru laughed at his surprise.

"What? You look a little shock there, comrade. What did I say about Kusanagi. It can cut through anything it likes. Ku ku ku ku!!"

Ryu growled. "I'm not finished yet!"

Ryu's speed increased and he started catching up with Orochimaru. Orochimaru, looking a little unnerved, tried blocking Ryu's fist with his unbreakable sword. It was successful.

Ryu flinched in pain as he felt a rush of red blood pour down his forearm. Orochimaru smirked.

"Does the sword of the heavens mean something to you?" The snake, pale man said snidely. Ryu looked at him with rage in his eyes. Soon Orochimaru felt how his jaw would be broken. A uppercut was shot his mouth and he was caught off his guard as soon the taunt was directed to him. Ryu brought out another his patent moves.

"Ha. I think you remember the **Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Fist)**, Orochimaru."

Indeed he did. Orochimaru felt this the first time they fought. A uppercut that was very devasting and just like its name meaning. Like the power of the dragon. A spiraling punch, moving upward to the sky. It was invincible when rising but not when decending. Orochimaru got hit and got hit good.

"Ryu, let me join this. **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!**"

An array of shurikens rushed out at Orochimaru and almost barely hit him if Kusanagi was not in his hands. He deflected them and felt Ryu dropkicked him in his face. He dropped the sword as he felt the pain. He noticed this and he fumbled to get the sword. Ryu gets it before he does and Sarutobi smiles.

"Now what will you do, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru growled but keep his nerve and laughed it off. He remembered the two people he had with him. Two men, brought deadly scared for their lives. Ryu and Sarutobi gasped because their failure to notice the two. Orochimaru giggled at the two of them

"Try it out, Ryu-kun. You will not be able to contol it like me. Any how, I will kill you both here with this next jutsu. **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** **Impure World Resurrection Jutsu)!!**"

Ryu and Sarutobi-sama dreaded these words. The two bodies that once moved in fear, fell without another motion. Their souls left their bodies. Out the earth was two coffins that had the names "Sho" and "Ni". Both started sweating bullets as they knew what would happen next.

A man with brown hair, very tall and red body armor stood with his brother that had white unruly and spikey hair. Both were very pale looking. They were first looking at them with friendly eyes but Orochimaru came with two special kunais and in planted them in their necks, bringing them under his control. The two looked at them with steely, dead eyes and Orochimaru laughed.

"I see you are very familiar with them, huh?"

"S-Shodaime-sensei..." Ryu started.

"And Nidaime-sensei." Sarutobi ended.

They never seemed to noticed they dropped the sword and it disapppeared.

----

**Unknown person's Point of view; Third person mode**

He looked up in the sky and saw thouse light that transended to Heaven. He swore furiously at his time. He could let them die now. He just speeded up his distance.

"Oh, I hope I'm not too late."

----

Every street was washed with ninja fight another. The sand nins were fight the leaf ninjas and so was the sound doing to the leaf ninjas.

A three head snake plowed its way through the city and several hundred ninjas were fighting it but having trouble because the enemy ninjas. Chunnins, and Jounins joined in forces to stop it, but at least, it failed.

It wasn't until a toad, three times the snake's size and eighteen more times the human's size, fell from the sky and crush the snake, rendering it very hurt and left it to die. Soon a hero arose from the head of it.

"Behold. It is I, Jiraiya-sama, Sannin of toads!"

The ninja looked at him with praise but returned to battle. Jiraiya, not staying here, left the area with said toad. 

On the other side of town, ninjas of other countries finally broke the wall of Konoha, flooding in Otogakure's and Sunagakure's shinobi. Three men were fight them off, hoping to stop them.

"Feels like old times, huh, Shikato?" Boomed a big, man with a mane of red hair and big smile on his face. He then body slam a ninja, knocking the wind and guts out the enemy.

"Sure does, Chouza. Good to be on the old Shika-Chou-Ino team, right Inochi?" A black, ponytailed, pineapple haired and scarred man said with a smirk on his face, full of mischief and pleasure as he broke a ninja's neck with his shadow.

"Damn right, Shikato and Chouza. Looks like this going to be fun." A blonde haired man, with a ponytail said with a great smile on his heathly face.

Killing three Suna ninja together, they smirked like three little demons.

----

In the forest, Sasuke traveled after Gaara who had gone into his demonized state. Almost covered from head to toe in sand, he took an appearance of a raccoon-badger-like demon. He was going to the brink of insanity or already hit that point and passed that stage, Sasuke remarked.

He didn't have much in his power but he was going to be damn to be defeat by a ugly bastard like Gaara. Sasuke regretted he didn't kill him before or severely beaten him done but he had a feeling Gaara was holding back on him.

_'Arrgh! Are there that many people stronger than me?'_

Sasuke didn't answer his own question and kept following his foe.

Sasuke was too rapped up in how to stop Gaara that he didn't sense three separate chakra signals. One was Sakura. Sakura, who was a devoted fan of his, was not going to let her Sasuke-kun get hurt.

As Sasuke came in for the kill as he had his Chidori in his hands. He stabbed at Gaara but he slamed him to the tree, almost knocking out Sasuke.

Gaara laughed evily.

Meanwhile, the two energy signals was Shino Aburame and Naruto Uzumaki, two fine ninjas of Konohagakure was hot on Sakura and Sasuke's trail. They raced through the forest.

"Alright Shino, not much longer."

Naruto keep racing, jumping from tree branch to tree branch but noticed something and stopped. Shino was following at first but must have stopped.

He found the problem. Sabaku no Kankuro.

"Go Naruto-san, I have this." Shino said respectfully and devoid of emotions.

"But-"

"No. You can not help. I have seen how you fight in the match between Neji and you. Sasuke will need your help. He isn't rechared like you. Go help him and Sakura. Go help your team."

Naruto, still hesitant, nodded and started his quest to Gaara. Shino turned to his enemy, Kuankuro.

"This time, you will fight me, Sabaku no Kankuro."

Kankuro nodded. He start getting Karasu off his back. "This time, I won't forfeit to you, Aburame."

-----

Ryu and Sarutobi was trying his best to hold off Shodaime and Nidaime but alast they were losing badly. Because of their closeness to both, they were very hestaint.

"**Suiton: Suishoha!! (Water Release: Water Shockwave)**" 

A body of water sprouted from his mouth. As he spit out the water from his body, Ryu and Sarutobi looked in slight disgust. The water rose as Nidaime rose his fingertips and lower as his fingertips were lowered. They looked in surprise as they found out he can control the water.

"I remember now, Ryu. Nidaime-sensei used this very jutsu to strangle a ninja to death in the First Ninja War. I was there, barely an Genin."

"And that's when Shodaime-sensei got killed."

Orochimaru smiled evily. "Well this is where I stop until you are almost dead."

Ryu snarled. "Using such a technique to defeat us. Coward."

"Well it was two against one in my case but now it's even. If you are _real_ ninjas, you can beat these former Hokages." Orochimaru said smugly as he watched from the side lines.

Shodaime and Nidaime closed in them. They back up more as they came closer.

Ryu and Sarutobi stood back-to-back, looking at the both of the undead Hokages. "So, you got a plan, Sarutobi-sensei?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, summon our best summon animals and stop them. I'll go first."

Sarutobi jumped in front of Ryu and he swifted started doing hand seals. At the last seal, he yelled out...

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!! (Summoning Technique)**"

Out came the biggest summon Sarutobi had. The two Hokage looked unfazed and Orochimaru looked angry at the old man. Ryu looked at shock as he was still surprised that he could use that a his age. Ryu couldn't talk though about him, remembering his age too.

Enma the monkey king was brought to the field and stared down at everybody. "Hello, Sarutobi, my old friend and also Ryu-san. So you are against this snake again."

They nodded and Emna noticed the resurrected Hokage. "Ohh.. that explains it."

Sarutobi called out the next words. "**Kongoubuin!! (Diamond Staff)**"

Enma reformed as a diamond-hard staff and Sarutobi grasped the staff and ran towards the First Hokage and smacked it with it. The Nidaime went to help his brother but he was suddendly felt a "tornado" of Ryu.

"**Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku!! (Tornado Whirlwind Foot)**"

He felt a tornado hit him. Ryu spined in a 360 degree angle. He kicked Nidaime many times unitl he felt himself fall to the ground and the jutsu stop. Though the two used one of their most strongest techniques, it didn't leave a scar on both of them. Orochimaru snickered before it turned into a full-blown laugh.

"What about undead do you not get? They are dead already so how can be killed?"

Ryu looked at Sarutobi with worry. "Damnit, he's right, Sarutobi-sensei. What will we do?"

"I will do this alone. Focus on Orochimaru."

Ryu nodded and ran to Orochimaru. The Hokages tried stopping them but the current one stopped them.

"Where are you two going? You guys are against me! **Kage Bunshin!!**"

He made two clones and the clones of him did a long number of seals. 

"**Shiki Fuujin!! (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**"

The Shinigami showed its head to the battle field and everybody was almost put in shock, except Ryu who got a chance to slug Orochimaru in his face, almost knocking him out silly.

The Shinigami, remembering Sarutobi's face, took the souls of the two former Hokages and the two clones who used the jutsu. Sarutobi, the real one, gasped in exhaustion. He almost fell down if it was for somebody catching him.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei."

"Ji...rai...ya..." Sarutobi fell in a deep sleep into Jiraiya's arms. Jiraiya set him down on the roof and sighed and looked at Sarutobi one more time. He sighed but looked confident.

"I'm going to finish this guy off, sensei. I'm going to finish Orochimaru."

Ryu was really beating up Orochimaru. Orochimaru, didn't want to admit it but he was also exhausted. Using the jutsu was tiring and he really wanted to stop and rechared. He would have gotten a chance if Ryu was busy fighting the Hokages and that damn teacher of his sealed away them. Damn his plans were demolished. Then he noticed something more troubling. His other enemy, Jiraiya.

"Shit. I... got to go now, Ryu-kun. To then, I will see you. You will be dead by my hands soo. You, Jiraiya and Sarutobi-sensei. Hahahaha!"

Orochimaru tried completing his seals but a surprising attack teared off his right hand. He wailed in pain as he might die hear because he didn't complete the jutsu to get out of here with the last of his chakra.

"Ahhh, noooo! Please spare me, Ryu-kun."

Ryu stood up. He sighed. "Yep, I'll stop attacking you but..."

He trailed off, his head bobbing to the left of him. "Jiraiya will finish this off."

Jiraiya wordless nodded and created his most prized jutsu. "**Rasengan!! (Spiraling Sphere)**"

A blue chakra sphere teared off the last remain hand Orochimaru had. Orochimaru severly bleeding, was screaming of cold, harsh pain. Thank goodness he could call his Sound Four. He told them to retreat and all the ninja in the village should retreat as well. As soon as they were gone, Jiraiya and Ryu knew that the war was over.

----

Gaara just smashed a pink hair girl to the tree where her Sasuke-kun was. She was trying her best to protect him, with a simple kunai, it failed ulimately. She could feel the sand creeping on her as it came to strangle her. She was certain she would die today but a blue light came smacking into Gaara's body.

The demon-like boy screamed in bloody pain. Sakura turned to see her savor and saw who she would think to be last on her list. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who would Hokage.

"Alright Gaara, let Sakura and the Uchiha go."

Gaara snarled. "Uzumaki! I should of knew. I will prove my exist is greatly need in this world then you!"

Gaara went in for the kill but Naruto disappeared. Gaara looked manically, searching for the disappearing Uzumaki.

"Where are you, cretin?"

"Here I am!!"

Gaara looked up in the sky and Naruto came down with a fist to his face. "**Shikkyakuryuken!! (Falling Dragon Fist)**"

It was basically the opposite of the **Shoryuken**. He fell instead of rose in the sky. Gaara fell through two branches until he hit the ground.

Gaara drooled with anger. "UZUMAKI!!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was checking on the Uchiha and Sakura. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded to him. "Y-Yes."

"Right. Now listen and listen closely. I want you to run away from here with Sasuke. Go and find a safe place. I don't know if the village is still under attack but at least get far from here in a safe place. Go with Sasuke and run. Now!"

"But Naruto... that, that _thing_ isn't human. Sasuke couldn't even beat him! How can you combat with it?" Sakura said, doubting the boy's power.

A surge of golden chakra came around Naruto and she looked in awe of the power radiating off him. He stood, fearless at his enemy that was trying his best to get up to Naruto.

Naruto stared at Sakura with warm eyes and she felt the heat come to her face. Was Naruto always this... attractive?

"Go Sakura, I can do it or the village will fall to the feet of him. Go now and protect Sasuke."

Sakura was still hesitant but she obliged and left the area. Naruto smiled gently at her and Sasuke but turned at Gaara with steel eyes.

"Let's go Gaara."

Gaara fnally climbed back up with a glare and a laugh that haunted Naruto. Gaara's evil grew as he became more and more of a demon. The only thing human of him was the patch of hair on his head and the legs of normal Gaara.

"Uzumaki, mother will have your blood."

"..." Naruto looked at him emotionless and assume the 'stance'.

Gaara rushed to him and tried smacking him with his extending arm. A poof was heard and he found out he was attack a clone. The real Naruto was using this move.

"**Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku!! (Vacuum Tornado Whirlwind Foot)**"

Even with his massive new weight, Gaara was sucked in, like a vacuum, and hit with several clothelining kicks. Gaara was thrown airborne and Naruto was right when he was landing and kicked him opposite to him, throwning him to a tree. Gaara looked pained but Naruto came in fast and threw kunai to him.

Gaara didn't think much of it but then looked shocked as he saw papers on the kunai. Explosion tags. 

A very large explosion was heard and Naruto looked at him with nothing on his face. He was melting with sand and his arms looked destroyed but soon an large amont of sand came, taking the form of a fourty-feet monster. Naruto knew this was a demon container like himself.

Gaara's disfigured body came and he used the **Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Feigning Sleep Technique)**. Gaara went to sleep, letting his inner demon take control of him.

"Haha! I'm free!"

Naruto looked at the demon with surprise. How was he to combat this demon. An idea came in to him. He could use his bloodline but Ryu-sensei it was very dangerous, and it could kill him under the stress but he had to do it or everybody would die.

"Damn. Well, let's start it."

He channeled more of the golden chakra and his eyes turned to all golden colored with a black slit in his eyes, replacing the iris. The blue in his eyes disappeared and everything in his eyes turned gold except the slit of course. He sprouted wings that were gold. His muscles grew and tightened. A bunch of tattoos were on his body and his body grew larger. He knew, this was his bloodline, the golden angel.

It didn't take for him to defeat the monster. Naruto let his wing open and flew up to Shukaku. Shukaku tried swatting him away but at last Naruto surprised him with a new move.

"**Akusenpuu Hadouken!! (Demon Whirlwind Surge Fist)**"

A gold colored Hadouken attack Gaara, waking him up and falling out the body of Shukaku. Shukaku's body cracked and he screamed.

"No! I just came out!!!"

Shukaku disappeared as the sand came apart. Naruto grabbed Gaara before he hit the ground. When they was close to the ground, Naruto dropped him rather harshly and Naruto returned to his regular form, wings disappearing and his eyes returning back to normal. Naruto fell down in pain as the bloodline stressed him more. His chakra was all gone but he stood with holding his stomach in pain.

He looked at Gaara with still a slit in his eyes. Gaara was fearful for his life. He knew his exist was not need.

But then Naruto surprised him again. He stood up and pointed his hand out to Gaara. Gaara, took it, after a look of uncertainly, thinking Naruto would kill him. 

"W-Why?"

"Hmm? I just thought you didn't deserve to die."

"WHY?! WHY, WHY, WHY?! WHY UZUMAKI?!"

"It is hard being an outcast. Hated by everybody but you got to learn Gaara. You can't kill people just for fun or because of "mother" tells you to. I was there too but the difference is just I fight for people I love, you fight for your own life. Learn to fight for somebody you love. You got family members, don't hate them, embrace them."

Gaara looked shocked. His eyes widened at Naruto's words. Two voices bounded off.

"Gaara!"

Temari came with Kankurp on her trail. Kankuro looked slightly beat up, making Naruto somewhat snicker in his mind. Temari and Kankuro went in front of Gaara to protect him from naruto but Gaara stopped them.

"Temari, Kankuro, stop it."

"But Gaara-"

"He hasn't done anything to me. We will stop now, I have lost We will retreat. Let's go, aneue and aniki."

The two older brother and sister gapped at Gaara calling them "big sister" and "big brother". He never acknowledged as his family members, so why now? Who was Naruto Uzumaki?

They started walking away but Gaara stopped and did something Naruto wasn't expecting. A thumb's up. Naruto fell back in shock but recovered and also put a thumb's up.

A friend was made for Naruto. A true friend.

----

A/N: Alright end of the line. Soon this going to be happening.

- Naruto meets Jiraiya

- Explaining Naruto's bloodline

- Sarutobi's annoncement

- Tsunade's return

- Sasuke and Naruto's fight

- Naruto's three years skip

I will also show you the background of Ryu and why he knows Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Shodaime, Nidaime and Sarutobi.

I know Gaara was very OCC at the end but I had that in my mind.

Anyway, thank you for reading. Review if you like. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awaken the fighter's ending theme song: Awaken by Disturbed**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stripped of life, alone

In the midst of something that I

Want to play with your evil inside

wanting, letting go, of what never could be again

Lost and alone

Imprisoned now inside your mind

With the way you tried

To destroy me again

You were waiting and living for no one

With the way you tried

To completely refuse all your life

Feed on nothing

You'll never live up to me

Awaken you

With a little evil inside

Feed on your nothing

You'll never live up to me

I've stricken you

Feed on your nothing

And you'll never live up to me

There isn't a thing that I can do

Watching the whole thing just wash away

Making me long

Making you strong

Awaken you

With a little evil inside

Feed on your nothing

You'll never live up to me

I've stricken you

Feed on your nothing

And you'll never live up to me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: The Walls Come Down

_**In the last time on "Awaken the Fighter":**_

"**Shinshienjin**!!"

When trouble is just around the corner...

'Arrgh! Are there that many people stronger than me?'

When the going gets tough...

"Uzumaki! I should of knew. I will prove my exist is greatly need in this world than you!!"

Move your ass down the road to life.

A surge of golden chakra cam around Naruto and she could only look in awe at the power radiating off of him. He stood fearless at his enemy that was trying to best to get up to Naruto.

"Let's go, Gaara."

---

**Disclaimer: Like any fanfiction fan(s) or Naruto fan(s), we have to put up a disclaimer, not claiming the anime. In this case, Naruto Uzumaki and his star anime, **_**Naruto**_**. Every character of all the Naruto anime chapters, episodes, and games are not mine or anybody other then its original creator, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**  
Of course, most of us would love owning this anime, and start changing around this. Of course if I owned it, I would do so many evil things but that's how I am.**

So remember, if I don't own it and I write stories here, nobody else does.

**----**

_A Sad Chapter Prologue..._

He ran, as the tears dripped down his holed shirt. He wasn't wanted, he wasn't need. He was heavily breathing, heaving bleeding. He didn't want to cry, he didn't but the tears came down, crashing down on his shirt. Green mucus dripping and mixing with his bloody tears.

He ran with the clothing on his back and legs and a kunai. He would hold back his tears and force himself to never cry again. Ninjas don't cry, ninjas never showed weakness. He would never again do it. He would never show tears to these unforgiving people of his village. Never again. Never again would he give his trust and his heart to people who threw around. He was neglected, abused, hated and feared altogether. The old man could not protect him for all of his life. He would have to sprout wings himself, fly out the nest that had no mother or father to show him the way.

With the kunai, he cut his palm deep, purposely scarring himself. He would never show anybody his pain, never again, never again or they would use him for their sick pleasures. Never again... never again.

---

Ryu no Sendo Presents:

A Fanfiction Production...

Awaken The Fighter

Chapter 4: The Walls Come Down

Yeah, bringing you another disturbing creation  
from the mind of one sick animal who can't tell the difference  
and gets stupified

I've been waiting my whole life for just one fuck!  
And all I needed was just one fuck!  
How can you say that you don't give a fuck!  
I find myself stupified, coming back again  
All I wanted was just one fuck!  
One tiny little innocent fuck!  
And when I feel like I'm shit out of luck  
I find my stupified, coming back again

Why, do you like playing around with  
My, narrow scope of reality  
I, can feel it all start slipping  
I think I'm breaking down

Why, do you like playing around with  
My, narrow scope of reality  
I, can feel it all start slipping away  
See but I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupified  
It's all the same you say  
Live with it

But I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupified  
I get stupified

All the people in the left wing rock!  
And all the people in the right wing rock!  
And all the people in the underground rock!  
I find myself stupified, coming back again  
All the people in the high rise rock!  
And all the people in the projects rock!  
And all la hente in the barrio rock!  
I find myself stupified, coming back again

Why, do you like playing around with  
My, narrow scope of reality  
I, can feel it all start slipping  
I think I'm breaking down

Why, do you like playing around with  
My, narrow scope of reality  
I, can feel it all start slipping away  
See but I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupified  
It's all the same you say  
Live with it

But I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupified  
I get stupified

And don't deny me  
No baby now, don't deny me  
And darlin' don't be afraid...

But I don't get it  
Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit  
Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it  
I get stupified

Look in my face, stare in my soul  
I begin to stupify. Ah!  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
I begin to stupify. Ah!  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
I begin to stupify. Ah!  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
I begin to stupify. Ah!

Look in my face, stare in my soul  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
Look in my face, stare in my soul  
Look in my face!  
Look in my face!  
Look in my face!  
I begin to stupify! Ah!

---

He fingered his right hand, a scar still there, still giving him haunting memories. He would never cry, crying showed weakness in the life of a shinobi. He would be stone hard, stone cold. That's what made the ninja powerful... strong and independent. He wanted not to be dependent on anybody, he need no sympathy. He _hated _sympathy. It was sympathy, not empathy; the understanding of one's feeling. Sympathy was pity and pity was a weak emotion of a human see as a nuisance... like he was and still is.

He could hear the crowd scream and chant the match up between him and Neji. How they clapped and chanted his name. It felt good but it stung. These people still didn't like him. They chanted with sneering smiles and mocking smirks. He never felt so hurt before and it almost made him cry but the scar reminded him not to. He forced it back and tried putting on a smile but he forgot again. The facade was gone, he deleted it from existence, fearing the hatred and all of his negative emotions finish swallowing his rationality and so, he succumbed to the pain he felt and let out a tiresome tear.

He could remember the thumbs-up by Gaara, something that gave him a funny feeling but it was also giddy and full of mirth. He made a friend, not out of sympathy or was forced to make them but out of empathy and totally unpredicted.

He sighed as the street light post turned on and dusk fell to his eyes and the globe. He could feel a presence but didn't bother to stop looking in the dark night.

"You did good today, Naruto-kun." The familiar voice of a man he knew. Ryu-sensei, or just Ryu.

Naruto made no noise or response to the bland response and Ryu sat with him, on the tree branch above the city.

"I heard that you took out the Ichibi within a few minutes, that's good. You know, you make a good student. I don't regret teaching you."

"It was nothing..." Naruto never turn to his sensei's tanned face as he fingered the scar of his palm. "Who told you?"

"That girl you use to like, Haruno-san. She praised to me of all the things you did. The golden chakra, your techniques, every single detail like she loved every part of it. If ya ask me, I think you got yourself a secret admirer." Ryu smiled half-truly. He was just trying to bring Naruto out this newly found depression.

Naruto didn't say anything at all to even speak of Ryu's sly response. "What happened, sensei?"

Ryu looked at him seriously. "So you know?"

"All I know is you took Orochimaru in battle with the old man's help. Is Orochimaru-"

"He's still alive. Me, Sarutobi-sensei and my old teammate taught him a lesson." Ryu playfully smirked devilishly. "He's.. how you saw... severely _hand-_i-capped at the moment."

"Hm." Naruto just grunted, taking the lame joke that Ryu gave. Ryu sighed.

"You know, you can give me some credit. I'm not so good at this thing." 

"I made a friend." Naruto said. Ryu blinked and smiled again.

"Who is it?"

"Gaara no Sabaku..." Naruto let his words trail. Ryu closed his eyes and sighed. He took the words with an account.

"So, you're depressed about this?"

"No... I just worried the more friends I make, the more trust I lose." Naruto stared at his hand again. "This... scar is the bane of my ninja way before I became a ninja. I wanted to not suffer myself and spare the pain again." Naruto laughed hauntingly. "I was so selfish and so wrapped in childish pride to not suffer the pain and tears again. I didn't want it. I didn't need it. I foolishly thought ninjas were strong because of not crying... because of not showing weakness. For once, I didn't want to be human... not that I was."

Ryu gravely looked at the boy and just listen to the boy's words.

"For once, I wanted to be more than simple Naruto. One of the reasons I made a last name. Uzumaki. Whirlpool; a raging whirlpool of power. I always thought it sounded so call and so great. Sarutobi-sama (Ryu's eyes widened slightly at Naruto using the real name of his sensei, this meant he was serious even though he was speaking in a dark humor but humorless manner) gave me a deal to call me this last name. I was happy. It was a road down the path of my ninja way, to be stronger and more independent. Ninjas were never admitting defeat, the way I saw it. That's when Sarutobi enrolled me in the ninja academy."

He laughed humorlessly. "You know, I failed about two times and was destined to fail again until Iruka-sensei gave me his headband when I defeated Mizuki. It was my first victory and I was happy. So happy. I was strong enough to beat a chunnin and impress one. I thought my path was clear, was place for me but obstacles stood. I never realized that my old ninja teacher and my teammates were trying to hold me back, to keep me weak. I was taunted, teased and never respected so much. I was underestimated, I've overestimated though for good reasons. I wanted to break restraints, to break limits, _my _limits. I didn't care how I did it and when I did it. It was always about place and setting. I wanted to show them how powerful I could be and then show them and be praised and loved but I realized that at the fight between me and Neji, that they don't care. They don't. Does it make it wrong for me to want praise?"

"We all do, Naruto-kun." Ryu said, his depression now hurting Ryu.

"Yeah, well I wanted something I couldn't get. Now, I don't wish to be somebody I truly don't want to be. A ninja, a stone-cold killer. They seem physically strong but emotion and mind wise, they are just weak as a regular human and they are not stronger then me. I got rid of my child's pride and wishes and now, they changed to mature emotions. I just want to find a place I can live in peace."

"So, why are you still a ninja?" Ryu asked. He was confused when he heard throaty chuckles and giggles.

"Who said I am?" Naruto smirked. "I'm a street fighter now!"

That was the day Naruto abandoned his nindo, never picking it up. He put his ninja headband in his pocket.

---

Ryu and Naruto walked outside Naruto's house, the place they stayed at. Naruto's house was in decent condition now, after Ryu helped him clean his house to a more presentable condition. The house was not foul-smelling or had ugly sheets used. Ryu brought things that was suppose to be in a regular house. A _good refrigerator_, a decent couch and chair for the living room, a better mattress (queen size), a nice table that was wobbly and some other items for personal hygiene and new clothing. Naruto had some shirts, the color he truly liked and not just happy colors like orange. This gave Naruto a more happy state these days, regardless of hated glares in the village.

He wouldn't really spend his time in the village anyway. It was nice really. They went to a relaxing clearing to train and mediate and relax. Naruto got use to this very fast. One week turned to three until Ryu and Naruto went to the hospital to visit Obi Sarutobi. Ryu said the man was terribly exhausted and suffered some injuries. Naruto felt sorry for the man and understood the situation.

In other news, the stadium of the Chunnin Exams. The condition of the stadium was critical. When the war was going on, a three-head snake plowed through half of the city, one part of the city was the city. The construction had started some time ago and it would take about six months tops. All participates of the first and second half of the exams were assigned to take it again except ninjas from Otogakure and Sunagakure. Konohagakure also closed its doors for anybody from any other country to take part of its Chunnin Exams. Only Konohan ninjas were allowed. Naruto knew this was good because this was a chance to get good training. Now, him and Ryu was out from training today.

He was in his new jacket. Just like the old he had before except it had black, no traces of orange at all. It also didn't have the wool on top like the old one. It had a hood and was short sleeve, making it more like a zipped-up hoodie than a simple white jacket. He had on white cargo pants on and black regular combat boots that had leather straps, no ninja sandals. His headband was at home, he didn't even touch it. It reminded him of his nindo, which he dropped. It was more honorable and more free being a fighter of his own accord. He didn't like being this murderer, searching for power. He felt too much like Sasuke then and he never realize that his childish pride was just as bad as the Uchiha. These days, the Uchiha was secluded back to his own house and probably Team Seven. He didn't show up for meetings anymore, why should he? He was not need, the Uchiha was their savior, their prodigy. No longer did he want the praise for such people like these. It had been three weeks since after the battle of Konohagakure and his discussion with his teacher. He know realized that praise should be from somebody that cares for him and not hates him.

He shook his head and realized that the old man was more important then going into self-pitying mode. He could feel his body stressed still of using the bloodline of him and Ryu. It would occasionally hurt but he was alright. He was still peeved that his bloodline ate up his chakra too fast which was one of the reason Ryu was training him more. He still had no idea why he had this power or why Ryu has it too. Bloodline abilities were regularly in a clan family. Could that mean Ryu was related to him? Naruto doubted it so much. He was never told of his family and never asked. It really never hurt him as much as the hatred he had experienced. But now was not the time to talk about sad things about this.

When he got there to the hospital, a white haired man with red lines going into his eyes. His eyes were black, coal like. He looked like he had a mole on his face, a headband with kanji written on it and with a kimono on. Orange and red, kinda like his jacket without the red. Happy colors, reminded him of the facade that he hated, which caused a fast dislike for the man.

"Hello Jiraiya, hello Sarutobi-sensei."

Jiraiya nodded and Sarutobi weakly smiled, still obviously in pain. Jiraiya then noticed the boy. "Hey, dragon, who's this kid?"

"He is Naruto Uzumaki."

Jiraya casually looked Naruto up and down. "This is the kid who defeated the Ichibi kid? Hah! Looks weird. Kinda looks gay."

Naruto's head boiled then but he tried to keep his cool. "Ryu-sensei, is this Jiraiya?"

Ryu nodded. "Yes, he is. He is one of my three teammates."

"Teammates?"

"He means me, him and the two other sannin are teammates before, brat." Jiraiya huffed at the stupidity the kid was displaying. Naruto's rage flashed again.

"Brat?!"

Ryu held his gloved hand on Naruto's shoulder, making a gesture to calm down. "Jiraiya, my student has done very well. In less than a month, he mastered about 44 percent of the **Ansatsuken **already."  
Naruto was happy to see the old bastardly man's eyes widen but it irked him when his eyes returned back to normal in a second to hide it.

Jiraiya grunted. "Whatever, like a brat like him could truly make good of that style. I'm sorry for you to give the style up to an incompetent fool like him."

"Okay, what the hell is your problem with me, ya dusty old man!!" Naruto almost bursted with rage, this was just a proportion of his annoyance and it was already making people's head turn and watch the scene. "You got some problem with me, fine but I don't need to be insulted by an ancient old man like you!"

Silence hit the room until Jiraiya's unyouthful laughter came in. "You got spunk kid, _like old Minato_." The man said with a whisper that only Sarutobi heard. Jiraiya smirked. "So, you aren't the knucklehead I predicted. Ryu did have some taste after all. So kid, what's your story? How did you meet Ryu?"

Naruto shrugged. The opinion on Jiraiya was still thin and ready to be broken but the old man liked him, Naruto guessed. It was no real reason to get on the bad side of a stronger warrior like the sannin. "Eh, he was beating one some muggers who was trying to beat on some old lady, nothing too big. But he wasn't a regular ninja, which made me more interested. He's a excellent teacher."

Ryu and Sarutobi smiled at Naruto's words. Jiraiya playfully huffed. "And you want me to teach him, Ryu? He sounds more attached to you."

"Wait, that's why we are here? You are giving me to Jiraiya?" Naruto said, somewhat hurt. It would become like just like Kakashi-san again.

Ryu smiled with joy, understanding this. "No, Naruto. Jiraiya and me are co-teaching you. Like you said before, I am not a regular ninja. I never had found a real use for seals. Almost all of my techniques doesn't use hand seals. I don't really use chakra but more ki then chakra. You, however, do. Jiraiya will teach you how to control more of your chakra physically and mentally and I will teach how to control your ki spiritually and emotionally. Chakra is the fusion of mental and physical chi while ki is the fusion of spiritual and emotional chi in the body. Together, you would be a completely strong ninja-fighter. I wanted to do this but because of Jiraiya's... current hobbies..." Jiraiya had the decent mind to blush. "... I couldn't get in touch with him. But he has agreed."

"Why?" Naruto turned to him completely. Jiraiya smiled though it looked more like a grin.

"Let's just say you remind me of a somebody I know." That was all he was going to say.

Sarutobi coughed but smiled. "Now that's done, I have something I have to say."

"What's that, old man?" Naruto asked.

"I'm retiring."

--- 

Okay... altogether this is a short chapter, I know but give me a break. It was hard to make this chapter because all of my stories I lost when my computer broke. So sorry. So now what, Ryu? What are you going to update?

Probably Inari's New Life, maybe Day Of Reckoning. I don't know, don't ask.

I'm basically sorry for not updating and selfishly making new stories but you know what? I just update this one, so this should give you a good or mediocre taste.

See ya later, ja ne!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Awaken the fighter's theme song: Awaken by Disturbed

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Stripped of life, alone

In the midst of something that I

Want to play with your evil inside

wanting, letting go, of what never could be again

Lost and alone

Imprisoned now inside your mind

With the way you tried

To destroy me again

You were waiting and living for no one

With the way you tried

To completely refuse all your life

Feed on nothing

You'll never live up to me

Awaken you

With a little evil inside

Feed on your nothing

You'll never live up to me

I've stricken you

Feed on your nothing

And you'll never live up to me

There isn't a thing that I can do

Watching the whole thing just wash away

Making me long

Making you strong

Awaken you

With a little evil inside

Feed on your nothing

You'll never live up to me

I've stricken you

Feed on your nothing

And you'll never live up to me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
